Let the dream come true
by tigerlilly2
Summary: Tom und Melanie landen in der Sailormoon Dimension. Doch beide sind nicht mehr Sie selbst.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Charaktere sind nur geliehen und gehören einzig und allein der Erfinderin bzw. dem jeweiligen Verlag. Ich schreibe diese Fan Fiction nur so aus lust und laune. Geld verdiene ich damit nicht sondern versuche nur ein wenig freude ins leben der Fan Fic leser zu bringen.  
  
So da dies meine erste Fan Fiction ist bitte ich um ein wenig nachsicht. Review bitte nicht nur wenn es euch gefällt sondern auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt und sagt mir was ich besser machen kann (Man lernt nie aus). Und so ein Review ist doch schnell geschrieben oder nicht?  
  
Da dies eine Art Self-Insert Story ist sag ich euch gleich frei heraus alle die die keine Self-Inserts mögen brauchen auch nicht mehr weiterlesen.  
  
Also dann wünsche ich euch jetzt viel spass Mit meiner ersten Fan Fiction. 


	2. Kapitel 1 Fall ins Unbekannte

I. Kapitel Fall ins Unbekannte!  
  
  
  
Melanie und Tom kamen gerade aus dem Kino und waren auf dem Heimweg.  
  
Melanie: "Der Film war absolute Spitzenklasse."  
  
Tom: "Na ja geht so."  
  
Melanie zog ihren Mund zu einer Schnute zusammen: "Nur es geht so? Titanic ist der Romantischste Film der Neuzeit."  
  
Tom: "Du weist doch das ich nicht so auf Romantische Filme stehe."  
  
Melanie: "Ja ja wenn nicht mindestens 20 Leute getötet werden ist der Film nichts für dich."  
  
Tom: "Na so kann man es doch auch nicht sehen."  
  
Melanie: "Ach ja und wie kann man es dann sehen?"  
  
Tom bleib stehen. Es war ein warmer Frühlingsabend. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen. Der Mond und die Sterne strahlten nur so am Himmel. Er drehte sich zu Melanie und schaute Ihr ganz tief in ihre Himmelblauen Augen.  
  
Tom: "Ich war mit dir in diesem Film."  
  
Melanie: "Das ist Lieb von dir."  
  
Tom nahm Melanie in Seine Arme und gab ich einen Zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
Melanie: "Wir sollten langsam gehen meine Eltern machen sich sonst noch sorgen."  
  
Tom: "Schade ich würde mit dir gerne noch einen kleine Spaziergang machen."  
  
Melanie: "Warte dort ist eine Telefonzelle ich bin gleich wieder da."  
  
Melanie eielte schnell zur Telefonzelle und rief ihre Eltern an. Doch leider oder aber auch zum glück war nur der Anrufbeantworter dran. Melanie Sprach schnell drauf das sie bei ihrer Freundin Anke Schlafen würde und Ihre Eltern sich keine sorgen machen sollten. Dann rief Sie noch schnell bei Anke an und gab ihr bescheid, das sie sie decken soll. Melanie ging zu Tom zurück und erzählte ihm von ihrem Plan.  
  
Tom: "Dann hab ich dich heute die Ganze nacht für mich allein?"  
  
Melanie: "wenn du möchtest? Aber ich kann auch noch nach Hause oder zu Anke!"  
  
Tom: "bleib bitte bei mir."  
  
Melanie hackte sich mit ihrem Arm bei Tom ein und lehte sich an seine Schulter.  
  
Tom: "was hälst du von einem Mondscheinspaziergang?"  
  
Melanie: "Du bist ja ein Romantiker." Und so schlenderte Tom mit ihr Richtung Park.  
  
Melanie: "Durch den Park um diese Zeit?"  
  
Tom: "Ich bin doch bei dir und außerdem leuchten die Sterne so hell beim heutigen Vollmond da kann nix passieren."  
  
Melanie lächelte: "nagut mein starker Ritter"  
  
So Schlenderten bei sich ständig in die Augen blickend durch den, vom Mond und Sternen erleuchteten, Park. Plötzlich zog sich der Himmel zu und es wurde Dunkel. Es wurde sogar so Finster das man nicht mal mehr die Hand hätte vor Augen sehen können.  
  
Melanie ängstlich: "Was ist los?"  
  
Sie krallte mit beiden Händen fest in Toms Oberarm.  
  
Tom unsicher: "Das weiss ich auch nicht"  
  
Melanie: "Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Weitergehen oder stehen bleiben?"  
  
Tom: "Wir gehen weiter sonst müssen wir die ganze nacht hier bleiben."  
  
Melanie: "Gut lass mich aber nicht los."  
  
Tom: " keine angst das werde ich nicht."  
  
Beide Tasteten sich ganz vorsichtig weiter vorwärts ohne dabei den anderen loszulassen. Auf einmal find der Boden unter ihnen an zu beben und öffnete sich unter ihnen. Melanie und Tom Fielen und die endlose Tiefe immer noch von völliger Dunkelheit umgeben. Sie schrieen und krallten sich noch fester aneinander. Sie schrieen so lange bis sie ziemlich zeitgleich das Bewusstsein verloren hatten. 


	3. Kapitel 2 Wo sind Wir?

II. Kapitel Wo sind wir?  
  
  
  
Langsam herhob sich die Sonne am Horizont und Tauchte die Welt in eine leichte sanfte morgen röte. Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich vor sich hin. Es war ein Friedlicher anblick. Tom wurde langsam wach und leichte Kopfschmerzen stellten sich bei ihm ein. Er spürte das Melanie immer noch da war. Als er seine Augen öffnete bemerkte er das sie nicht mehr im Park waren sondern auf einem balkon. Ohne auf Melanie zu blicken rüttelte er Sie wach.  
  
Tom: "Melanie aufwachen! Wo sind wir hier?  
  
Langsam wurde auch Melanie wach und sah auf die Person die Sie gerade weckte.  
  
Melanie: "Wer sind sie und wo bin ich hier?"  
  
Toms blick wandte sich nun ab von dem Sonnenaufgang und richtete sich direkt auf das Mädchen neben ihm.  
  
Tom: "M... Mel..... Melanie?"  
  
Melanie: "Ja?"  
  
Völlig verwirrt sah Tom das Mädchen an das sich noch immer in seinen Arm Krallte. Das kann doch nicht Melanie sein dachte Tom bei sich. Das Mädchen neben ihm sah nicht aus wie Melanie. Melanie hatte Mittellange blonde Haare und Himmelblaue Augen. Doch was er Sah war ein Mädchen deren braune Haare fast doppelt so lang war und sie hatte auch keine blauen sonder jetzt baune Augen. Auch die Kleidung stimmte nicht mehr. Im Kino hatte Melanie doch noch Jeans und T-Shirt angehabt, aber dieses Mädchen Trug einen Knielangen blauen Rock mit einem weißen Shirt das eine große rote Schleife vorne drauf hatte.  
  
Tom: "bist du wirklich Melanie???"  
  
Melanie: " ja das hab ich doch schon gesagt! Aber wer zum geier sind sie miss?"  
  
Tom: "ich bin es Tom und keine ....."  
  
Tom stoppte plötzlich mitten im satz. Hat sich miss gesagt? Dachte er. Tom blickte an sich herab. Er hatte genau die gleichen Klamotten an wie Melanie. Einen Knielangen blauen Rock und ein weißes Shirt mit großer roter Schleife. Jetzt wo er es recht bedenkt auch seine stimme hatte sich im gegensatz zu Melanie sehr verändert. Sie Klang jetzt viel höher und auch weicher.  
  
Tom: "Melanie ich bin es wirklich! Schau dich doch selbst an!"  
  
Das hatte sie bisher noch gar nicht getan sondern war immer mit ihren Augen auf das Mädchen gerichtet das behauptete Tom zu sein. Melanie schaute an sich herab.  
  
Melanie: "Wo sind meine Klamotten und was habe ich für Sachen an?"  
  
Melanie geriet leicht in Panik und einige Tränen flossen ihr übers Gesicht. Daraufhin nahm Tom sie in die Arme.  
  
Tom: "ganz ruhig das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Du wirst sehen alles halb so wild."  
  
Tom bemühte sich krampfhaft nicht auch noch seine Fassung zu verlieren und einen Kühlen kopf zu bewahren. Nach einer weile hatte sich Melanie wieder einigermaßen beruhigt.  
  
Melanie: "Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Tom: "keine Ahnung, aber ich würde sagen da wir hier auf einem Balkon in ziemlicher höhe sind müste das unsere Wohnung sein. Wir sollten erst mal reingehen und nachsehen ob wir irgendwo einen Anhaltspunkt finden."  
  
Tom öffnete die Glastür zur Wohnung und geleitete Melanie herein. Als sie in der Wohnung waren sahen sie sich sofort Sorgfältig um doch sehr ungewöhnlich sah das zimmer nicht aus. Gut es hatte zwar einen leicht Asiatischen still in dem das Zimmer eingerichtet war aber sonst sah es eigendlich wie jedes andere Wohnzimmer aus. Eine kleine Couchgarnitur mit Fernseher und einem kleine Tisch. Als die beiden ins nächste Zimmer gingen fiel ihr blickt sofort auf einen großen Spiegel. Ohne lange zu zögern stürmten beide zum Spiegel um Sie genauer zu betrachten. Melanie und Tom betrachteten sich von allen seiten. Tom musterte sich ganz genau. Er hatte keine kurzen Schwarzen haare mehr Sondern sie sind hellblond und reichen ihm fast bis zum Po. Sein drei tage Bart war auch verschwunden. Er glitt mit seiner hand über die Wange. Es war so glatt und weich mit keinem Rasierer der Welt hätte er es hinbekommen. Und auch seien Augen waren nicht mehr dunkelgrün sondern ziemlich groß und hatten ein blaugrau angenommen. Er betastete seine Brust und musste feststellen das er einen ziemlich großen Busen bekommen hatte. Seine Hand fuhr weiter hinab. Er faste sich in den Schritt. Aber außer den Rock den er anhatte konnte er nur noch ein Höschen fühlen. Tom wurde leicht blaß.  
  
Tom: "Ich....Ich..Ich...bin....ein...."  
  
Er schluckte kräftig.  
  
Tom: "Mädchen!!!!!!"  
  
Melanie fuhr herum und sah wie blass Tom war. Sie befürchtete er würde bald zusammen klappen. Melanie griff ihm unter die Arme und führte ihn ins Nebenzimmer zurück. Beide setzten sich auf die Couch.  
  
Tom: "das muss ein traum sein"  
  
Melanie kniff Tom kräftig in den Arm.  
  
Tom: " AUTSCH!"  
  
Melanie: "Ich glaube nicht das das ein Traum ist!"  
  
Plötzlich ohne das die beiden etwas gemerkt hatten saß vor ihnen auf den Couchtisch eine rotgetigerte Katze mit einem Halbmond auf der Stirn. Melanie war die erste die die Katze warnahm.  
  
Melanie: "Hey sie mal wir haben anscheinend eine Katze. Na meine kleine wer bist du denn?"  
  
Katze: "ich bin Feles!"  
  
Tom und Melanie sahen die Katze ganz entsetzt an.  
  
Feles: "Ich heiße euch hier ganz herzlich willkommen Melanie und Anke!"  
  
Tom: " Ich bin aber nicht Anke ich bin Tom!"  
  
Feles: "Du bist nicht Anke? Das ist aber Komisch eigendlich sollte deine Freundin Anke hier sein Melanie und nicht Tom! Da scheint was schiefgelaufen zu sein!"  
  
Langsam erholten sich Tom und Melanie von ihrem schock und fanden auch ihre Sprache wieder.  
  
Melanie: " Wo sind wir hier und was soll das Ganze?"  
  
Tom: "Und wieso hab ihr mich zum Mädchen gemacht?"  
  
Feles: "Ganz ruhig ich werde es euch erklären!"  
  
Gebannt sahen Tom und Melanie auf Feles und sagten kein muks. Sie trauten sich kaum zu Atmen. Eine unheimliche stille Herrschte im Raum.  
  
Feles: " Ich bin eine Abgesandte des Modes! Und ihr zwei seit die wiedergeborenen Kriegerinnen der Marsmonde Phobos und Deimos. Ich habe euch hier her gebracht weil diese Welt vor einer unvorstellbar großen Gefahr steht."  
  
Tom: "Aber ich bin ein Junge und kein Mädchen!"  
  
Feles: "Mmmhh das kann ich mir auch nicht so recht erklären. Normalerweise sind es immer Kriegerinnen die einzige Ausnahme ist die Erde. Ich werde das Später überprüfen und dir bescheid geben. Aber du bist definitiv Sailorphobos. Und du Melanie bist Sailordeimos."  
  
Melanie: "Willst du uns auf den Arm nehmen Sailor..? Du willst doch wohl nicht sagen das Sailormoon wirklich existiert oder?"  
  
Feles: "Natürlich, gerade weil sie euch brauchen wird habe ich euch hier her geholt. Ihr seid hier in einer anderen Dimension. In dieser Dimension gibt es für die Monde von Mars, Jupiter usw. keine Kriegerinnen. Dafür gibt es in eurer Dimension für eure Planeten keine Kriegerinnen sondern nur für die Monde. Die einzige Ausnahme die hier existiert ist Sailormoon, die in dieser Dimension als eine Mondkriegerin wiedergeboren wurde."  
  
Tom: " Und wo sind wir nun?"  
  
Feles: " Ihr seid in eurer Wohnung in Tokio, Japan um genauer zu sein Juban."  
  
Melanie: "Und wie sollen wir hier zurecht kommen wir können kein einziges Wort Japanisch? Wir stammen aus Deutschland. Da lernt man noch nicht mal in der Schule Japanisch!"  
  
Feles: "Das ist alles schon beim Tranfer von eurer in dieser Dimension passiert. Genauso wie sich euer Aussehen verändert hat, haben sich auch eure Sprachkünste angepast. Statt Deutsch könnt ihr jetzt Japanisch!"  
  
Tom: "Und wann kommen wir wieder nach hause? Man wird uns doch Vermissen wenn wir zulange weg sind gerade Melanies Eltern!"  
  
Feles: " Macht euch keine sorgen wenn die Gefahr gebannt ist kommt ihr wieder genau an dem Punkt zurück an dem ihr eure Welt verlassen habt."  
  
Melanie: "So wie es aussieht haben wir keine andere wahl."  
  
Feles: "so ist es denn wenn diese Dimension zerstört wird. Wird eure zur gleichen zeit auch zerstört. Das liegt daran das diese beiden Dimensionen eng mit einander verwickelt sind."  
  
Tom knurrte leicht: "Aber als Mädchen."  
  
Feles: " da kann ich nix machen hier sind Alle Sailors Mädchen."  
  
Melanie: " Also laut unserem aussehen sind wir ca. 16 Jahre und unsere Kleidung läst auf Schuluniform schließen also müssen wir auch zur Schule oder nicht?"  
  
Feles: "Ja so ist es. Eure wahre Identität dürft ihr in dieser Welt niemanden Preis geben und auch das Geheimnis das ihr Sailors seid bleibt erst einmal geheim auch vor den anderen Sailors. Ihr geht auf die selbe Schule wie Sailormoon. Und auch in die gleiche klasse. So könnte ihr Sie besser im Auge behalten. Zur zeit sind aber gerade Ferien."  
  
Tom: "haben wir auch richtige nahmen in dieser Welt außer sailorphobos?"  
  
Feles: "Ja habt ihr. Melanie dein Name hier ist Auska Ayanami. Und Tom dein Name ist Midori Langley. Gewöhnt euch daran es wird bestimmt noch eine weile dauern bis man euch wieder Tom und Melanie nennt. Folgt mir!"  
  
Feles sprang vom Tisch und lief in ein anderes Nebenzimmer.  
  
Feles: "Das hier ist dein Zimmer Asuka(Melanie).  
  
Tom/Midori: "Und was ist mit mir?"  
  
Feles: "Nicht so ungeduldig. Komm mit!"  
  
Sie gingen wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und dann wieder in das Zimmer in dem Tom und Melanie bzw. Asuka und Midori den großen Spiegel entdeckt hatten.  
  
Feles: "Das hier ist deines."  
  
Tom/Midori: "Und wie lange soll ich noch als Mädchen rumlaufen? Ich finde das nämlich gar nicht lustig!"  
  
Feles: "So lange du in dieser Welt bist wirst du ein Mädchen sein. Ich dachte ich hätte mich vorhin klar ausgedrückt!"  
  
Tom/Midori: "Na wahnsinn!"  
  
Feles: "Es gibt schlimmeres."  
  
Tom/Midori: "Und was zum Beispiel?"  
  
Feles: "du könntest eine Katze sein!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verlies Feles das Zimmer.  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "und was machen wir nun?"  
  
Tom schaute auf seine Uhr. Auch die hatte sich verändert. Statt seiner dicken Taucheruhr trug er nun eine dünne Damenarmbanduhr.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Mmhhh es ist jetzt 15 Uhr ich denke wir sollten die Gegend hier ein wenig erkunden.  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "Gute Idee. Aber ich denke um diese zeit sollten wir weniger in der Schuluniform rumlaufen sondern eher in normalen Klamotten." 


	4. Kapitel 3 Der erste Kampf

III. Kapitel Der Erste Kampf!  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie (Asuka) verschwand in ihr Zimmer und kramte ein wenig in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Relativ schnell hatte sie auch etwas gefunden. Tom (Midori) hatte da hingegen schon mehr Probleme. Er suchte vergebens nach irgendwelchen weiten Sachen die seinen neuen weiblichen Vorzüge mehr überdecken würden aber statt dessen fand er nur stark Figur betonende Sachen.  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "bist du schon fertig?"  
  
Tom (Midori) blickte auf und sah wie Melanie (Asuka) in der Tür stand. Sie hatte ein kurzärmlige Kleid in einen ziemlich hellem lila.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Nein bisher noch nix."  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "Ich wird dir mal helfen."  
  
Melanie (Asuka) drängte ihn vom Schrank weg und Schaute sich den ganzen Inhalt mal etwas näher an.  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "Ja, Feles war voll auf Anke eingestellt. Das ist Haargenau ihr stil hier drin. Alles sehr Figur betonend!"  
  
Melanie (Asuka) musste leicht schmunzeln. Sie hätte es sich nie Träumen lassen mal für ihren Freund einen Fummel auszusuchen. Dann zog sie endlich ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank und legte es neben Tom (Midori) aufs Bett.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Das ist nicht dein ernst?"  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "Natürlich, das wird dir bestimmt gut stehen Midori!"  
  
Tom/Midori: "Ich bin ein Junge das zieh ich nicht an!"  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "Nicht in dieser Welt. Hier bist Midori und nicht mehr Tom."  
  
Tom (Midori) grummelte leicht wiedersprach ihr aber nicht. Irgendwie hatte sie ja recht dachte er sich.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Gut, aber wenn ich auch noch Make-up anlegen soll dann gibt es heute Abend aber Katze zu Essen."  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "Wir gehen doch nicht aus sondern nur ein wenig spazieren Hase."  
  
Nachdem er sich endlich den Knall gelben Minirock und das Hautenge schwarze Shirt angezogen hatte waren nun beide bereit die gegend zu erkunden. Im Wohnzimmer wartete auch schon Feles auf die beiden. Feles saß auf dem Tisch vor ihr verschiedene Sachen ausgebreitet.  
  
Feles: " Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wie ich mitbekommen habe wollt ihr euch in der Stadt ein wenig umsehen. Ich werde euch begleiten! Doch vorher solltet ihr noch hier bekommen!"  
  
Feles deutete auf zwei wunderschön verzierte Stifte vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Sie schob Tom (Midori) den gelben Stift und Melanie (Asuka) einen in einem hellen Lila zu.  
  
Feles: "Damit Verwandelt ihr euch in Sailorkrieger. Sagt einfach macht der Phobos- bzw. macht der Deimosnebel, macht auf und haltet ihn dabei hoch in die Luft. Und das hier sind eure Portemonnaie's mit euren Schülerausweisen, Pässen und euren Bankkarten. Vergesst auch die Schlüssel für eure Wohnung nicht."  
  
Tom/Midori: "Tja Melanie dann muss ich mich wohl doch umziehen das Outfit hat keine Taschen und ohne kann ich das zeug nicht alles mitnehmen!"  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "Macht nix meines auch nicht! Dafür wurde die Handtasche erfunden Schatz!"  
  
Tom (Midori) grummelte leicht er hatte gehofft vielleicht doch noch um den Mini herumzukommen.  
  
Feles: "Da hat sie recht. Die hängen am Garderobenhaken im Flur. Dann lasst uns aufbrechen."  
  
Schon wieder fing Tom (Midori) an leicht zu grummeln.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Wieso war mir nur klar das alle Schuhe im meiner größe absätze haben? Schon gut Melanie du brauchst nichts zu sagen ist Anke ihr Still richtig?"  
  
Melanie (Asuka) nickte zustimmend. Beide Schnappten sich Ihre Handtaschen vom Garderobenhaken zogen sich ihre Schuhe über und verließen die Wohnung dicht gefolgt von Feles. Tom (Midori) der noch nicht so richtig gut mit seinem neuen Schuhwerk klar kam hackte sich bei Melanie ein um nicht hinzufallen. Jedoch nach nur wenigen Metern hatte er den dreh schon einigermaßen raus. Es sah zwar noch teilweise leicht unbeholfen aus und er würde zwar kein wettlaufen gewinnen, aber er wurde immer sicherer und konnte nach gut 10 Minuten schon alleine laufen.  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "Siehst du alles ne frage der Übung."  
  
Tom (Midori) nickte. Nach einer Knappen halben Stunde waren sie Auch schon Vor der Spielhalle in der die Inneren Sailors öfters anzutreffen waren. Sie bummelten ein wenig weiter uns sahen sich die Schaufensterdekorationen der Einzelnen Geschäfte an. Nach dem die beiden eine ganze weile durch die Stadt gelaufen waren kamen sie an einem Cafe vorbei.  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Stärkung?"  
  
Sie deutete auf das Cafe.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Gute Idee dann bekommen meine Füße mal ne Erholung!"  
  
Im Cafe nahmen sie Ein Tisch in der Ecke von dem aus Sie nicht sofort im Blickfeld der anderen Cafegäste waren um sich in ruhe zu unterhalten. Tom (Midori) nahm sich die Speisekarte.  
  
Tom/Midori: "ha ich kann tatsächlich Japanisch lesen wow."  
  
Beide bestellen sich ne Kleinigkeit zu essen und was zu Trinken. Danach stand Melanie (Asuka) auf.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Wo willst du hin?"  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "Nur zur Toilette. Willst du mit?"  
  
Tom/Midori: "nein danke ich muss nicht."  
  
Plötzlich vernahm Tom einen Pfiff er drehte sich zu seite und sah einen Kräftig gebauten Jungen Mann zwei Tische weiter der ihn anstarrte.  
  
Tom/Midori: " ich habs mir überlegt ich muss doch!"  
  
Melanie (Auska) grinste leicht. Auf der Damentoilette angekommen verschwand Melanie (Asuka) auch gleich in einer der Toiletten Kabinen. Tom (Midori) schaute nach ob Sie allein waren und sie waren es. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und kreuzte die beine übereinander.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Das findest du lustig das oder wie?"  
  
Melnaie/Asuka: "Klar, du bist aber auch selbst schuld!"  
  
Tom/Midori: "Wieso bin ich Schuld?"  
  
Melanie/Asuka: " erstens dein Sexy Outfit...."  
  
Tom/Midori: "Das Outfit hast du doch ausgewählt!"  
  
Melanie/Asuka: " Du hast dich ja auch nicht richtig gewehrt. Und zweitens wenn du einen Mini trägst dann setz dich nicht breitbeinig hin sondern Schlage die Beine übereinander!"  
  
Da Hatte Sie recht überlegte er. Er hatte sich wirklich so hingesetzt wie er es auch in seiner Dimension in einem Cafe tun würde. Melanie (Asuka) bestätigte die Klospühlung und kam wieder aus der Kabine heraus und wusch sich die Hände. Völlig unerwartet hörten Sie aus dem Cafe laute schreie. Beide erschraken und schlichen sich heimlich zu Tür und schauten hindurch. Es war ziemlich dunkel im Cafe geworden. Alle Gäste lagen auf dem Boden nur ein Grauenvoll lachendes Monster stand mitten im Raum.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Gegen so was sollen wir Kämpfen?"  
  
Feles: "Ja denn Diese Gegner sind Stärker als alles bisher Da gewesene. Los Verwandelt euch und besiegt das Monster!"  
  
Melanie und Tom zogen ihre Köpfe wieder in die Toilette zurück und holten ihre Stifte aus der Tasche.  
  
Melanie/Asuka: "MACHT DER DEIMOSNEBEL, MACHT AUF!"  
  
Tom/Midori: "MACHT DER PHOBOSNEBEL, MACHT AUF!"  
  
Helles licht umgab die beiden und ein paar blitze und elegante Bewegungen später hatten sich beide Verwandelt. Melanie (Asuka) hatte stand nun in einem allseits bekannten Sailorkrieger Outfit da. Nur Das ihr knapper Faltenrock und ihre Kniehohen Stiefel in einem hellem Lila waren. Tom (Midori) stand in fast dem selben Outfit da außer das er keine Stiefel hatte sonder nur ein paar hochhackige Schuhe und das bei ihm Rock und Schuhe in einem Knalligen Geld strahlten.  
  
Feles: "Nun macht dem Monster den gar aus!"  
  
Sailordeimos: "Und wie ich habe keine Ahnung von Kampfsport?"  
  
Sailorphobos: "Ich auch nicht wirklich gut."  
  
Feles: " Sailordeimor deine Waffe ist die Deimos Feuerstab und Sailorphobos deine Waffe ist der Phobos Wasserspeer. Beeilt euch jetzt!"  
  
Als Sailorphobos und Sailordeimor ins Cafe stürmten sahen Sie wie sich das Monster gerade an Sailormoon zu schaffen machen will.  
  
Sailordeimos und Sailorphobos: "HALT!"  
  
Das Monster drehte sich zu den zweien um.  
  
Monster: "wer seid ihr Vögel denn?"  
  
Sailordeimos: " Geboren und Aufgewachsen unter dem Schutz des Deimos, jetzt in dieser Dimension um dich zu Vernichten Sailordeimos!"  
  
Sailorphobos: "Geboren und Aufgewachsen unter dem Schutz des Phobos, jetzt in dieser Dimension um dich zu Vernichten Sailorphobos!"  
  
Das Monster war ein ziemlich benommene Sailormoon beseite die unsanft in der Ecke landete.  
  
Monster: "Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!"  
  
Sailordeimos: "FEUERSTAB FLIEG!"  
  
Sailorphobos: "WASSERSPEER FLIEG!"  
  
Beide Attacken ließen das Monster in Tausendstücke zerspringen. Sailorphobos und Sailordeimos gingen zu einer noch immer leicht benommen Sailormoon.  
  
Sailordeimos: "Alles in Ordnung mit ihr?"  
  
Sailorphobos fühlte ihren Puls: "Ja alles in Ordnung aber wir sollten Sie hier wegbringen bevor alle aufwachen."  
  
Sailormoon wurde kurz darauf hin bewusstlos. Sailorphobos nahm sie auf ihre Arme und dann Verschwanden sie.  
  
Feles: "bringt sie zu euch nach Hause. Eigentlich solltet ihr euch noch nicht so schnell kennenlernen aber da bleibt uns wohl nix übrig wenn wir Sailormoons Geheimnis bewaren wollen."  
  
Als Sailorphobos und Sailorbeimos wieder in ihrer Wohnung sind legten Sie Sailormoon ganz vorsichtig aufs Bett von Sailordeimos.  
  
Feles: "Ihr könnt euch zurückverwandeln sie wird noch eine ganze weile Schlafen."  
  
Tom und Melanie ließen sich auf die Couch fallen. Und Feles setzte sich vor ihnen auf den Tisch.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?"  
  
Feles: "Sie wird die ganze Nacht durchschlafen und Morgen gehen wir dann mit ihr zusammen in den Tempel zu den anderen Sailors. Achso und noch was denkt daran ihr seid Asuka und Midori. Nicht einmal Sailormoon darf wissen das ihr aus einer anderen Dimension kommt."  
  
Tom (Midori) und Melanie (Asuka) nickten.  
  
Tom/Midori: "Wir sollten uns auch hinlegen. Wird morgen bestimmt nicht leicht!"  
  
Dann verschwanden beide in Toms (Midori) Schlafzimmer.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
So ich hatte so einen guten Anfang das ich nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu schreiben. Ich hoffe euch gefallen meine ersten Schriftstellerischen gehversuche. Deshalb bitte ich um Feedback in den Reviews. Und von mir aus auch als anonymus. Dann könnt ihr mir auch mitteilen ob mal ne Lemon angebracht ist oder nicht Also bis zu den nächsten Kapiteln  
  
Tigerlilly 


End file.
